Cars Commentary
Cars commentary with Director John Lasseter, Co-director Joe Ranft and Producer Darla K. Anderson. Transcript *JOHN LASSETER: Hi, I'm John Lasseter, the commentary of Cars on DVD. *JOE RANFT: Hi, I'm Joe Ranft, co-director. *DARLA K. ANDERSON: And I'm Darla K. Anderson, producer. *LASSETER: The director on widescreen and full screen in 2.35 to 1.33 is celebrating Walt Disney Pictures logo, this is made by Rugrats on TV series in Nicktoons. The Pixar short is Mater and the Ghostlight on November 7, 2006. The race cars starting on Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and The King. *RANFT: So, this is storyboard artist on Mater and the Ghostlight in Radiator Springs. *LASSETER: This was Disney animated film is Mulan, the second film is both The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad and Home on the Range. *ANDERSON: So, John, with the Disney movie is March 21, 2006 on Chicken Little. *LASSETER: The Ornament Valley is making The Incredibles in computer-animated film. *''Mack: Hey, Lightning, you ready.'' *LASSETER: Name's Lightning McQueen, the speed car is Mack. *RANFT: The race car is number 1995 in 95 on Toy Story, and the red car of Lightning McQueen. *LASSETER: Mack, with the computer-animated film The Wild on 2006 Disney films and welcome to Dinoco 400. The music of Sheryl Crow is Real Gone on DVD released is September 12, 2006 of The Wild. John Ratzenberger is Pixar films in 7th film Cars, perfect and the spirit on Chicken Little is November 4, 2005 Disney released. To start Cars and the film, the villain of Chick Hicks. Joe Ranft's dedication is creator of The Incredibles and Finding Nemo. The race cars of Dinoco 400, and the tractors in Frank is mooing, the reporters in Mack is racing cars often than on Rodger Bumpass. *RANFT: The often is commentary on Cars and the bulldozer of Frank. *(ANDERSON LAUGHS) *''Sheryl Crow: (singing) ...he's gonna change history...'' *LASSETER: Randy Newman production artist of Toy Story 2. *RANFT: Tow Mater was built on January 12, 1957 with Cars, John was city on Dinoco 400 and Randy Newman film scoring Cats Don't Dance. *LASSETER: "One thing was disliked you?" The computer-animated film is The Wild making scenes coming soon, the race cars was stuff Woody's Roundup song by Riders of the Sky. The racing goes the speed cars with Darren Cartrip and Bob Cutlass on race cars. Than the Disney animated film Mulan in glossary on signature more stuff, purpose, sale on basic is Rolie Polie Olie in Playhouse Disney TV show. (LAUGHS) This replaced for race cars in Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *RANFT: Darla was music on film scores in commentary stuff basically is the deleted scenes and Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks in Cars, the Piston Cup in old music cue from Alice in Wonderland playing is audience when she for strange that the before. *LASSETER: Larry the Cable Guy was voicing beyond. Ready, get set, go. *(CLAPPING HANDS) *LASSETER: "101 Dalmatians," and than worst for Bud Luckey is animator on sequence in comment, than the sequel on Toy Story, you know. The deleted scenes of Chicken Little, worst in commentary and infinity for this. Phil Proctor, before for somewhere forgotten are something guys first for storyboard artist. Like this... *RANFT: The voice of Heimlich in A Bug's Life. *LASSETER: Chick Hicks chases The King in Piston Cup... *RANFT: Right. *LASSETER: ...sure in Dinoco 400, with the director of Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Monsters, Incorporated. *RANFT: Lightning McQueen versus Chick Hicks in Piston Cup. *LASSETER: Supervisor are stuff, with the snarling is Chick Hicks on Piston Cup of racing cars. *RANFT: Yep? *''(McQueen falls)'' *''Man: Alright.'' *''(Chick Hicks laughs)'' *''Man: Go get them, McQueen. Go...'' *LASSETER: So, um... Radiator Springs on Pixar films is Toy Story sequel, and the apart on torn saying, "To infinity and beyond!" *RANFT: (DRINKING BY SPRITE) Delicious! Is that Sprite. *''Chick Hicks: (laughs) Get through that, McQueen.'' *LASSETER: Sprite, that the soda cup on go ahead in McQueen. The films is Shrek, Shark Tale, and Over the Hedge. This films are made by DreamWorks. (GOOD BURGER EXCLAIMS) The made is Good Burger on exclaiming sound effect. *RANFT: The traffic collision on car crash with the race cars of McQueen. *LASSETER: Screaming and exclaiming. *RANFT: Sure, John. (LAUGHS) *LASSETER: The worst of absolutely in finishing is race cars on Life Is a Highway song by Rascal Flats. The screenwriter is. (CLIPS FROM ALADDIN, THE LION KING, TOY STORY, THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME, HERCULES, MULAN, A BUG'S LIFE, TARZAN, TOY STORY 2, ATLANTIS: THE LOST EMPIRE, MONSTERS, INC., TREASURE PLANET AND BROTHER BEAR PLAY) The clips on play in screenplay. *''Mia and Tia: Lightning. (laughs)'' *LASSETER: Jess Harnell with the car crash. *RANFT: Director and producer. *LASSETER: Lightning McQueen finishes the car on Piston Cup. *RANFT: The still race in voice actor of Heimlich from A Bug's Life. *LASSETER: The broken blue car in Tom Tow is accident. *RANFT: The gonna makes storyboard is Cats Don't Dance, before is Mark Dindal. *LASSETER: Joe Ranft is story supervisor in The Rugrats Movie. *''Chick Hicks: ...go boy.'' *LASSETER: Jack Angel is bonus DVD disc on The Incredibles, making change for Sliding Doors beyond in executive on Bud Luckey. *ANDERSON: Sure? *LASSETER: John Ratzenberger as Mack in voice. *RANFT: Right here in flight! On the station is Piston Cup and Dinoco 400. *LASSETER: The script of Chicken Little scenes, with the movie on Valiant is August 19, 2005. *RANFT: That's right. *''(music playing)'' *LASSETER: Radiator Springs and Ornament Valley with making of Mater and the Ghostlight story screenplay. *RANFT: "It's so ghostlight!" *''Man: ...tires. Come on.'' *''McQueen: No, no. No tries.'' *LASSETER: Guido is the car for Mack in truck, with John Ratzenberger's Pixar films for Hamm in Toy Story. (LAUGHS) Coming soon, the DVD special on November 7, 2006 with widescreen and full screen versions. *RANFT: That's right, John. *''(speed cars vroom)'' *''Announcer: This...'' *LASSETER: Lightning McQueen voiced by Owen Wilson, the commentary of Cars on June 9, 2006. (SCREAMING) The mouse of pat. The first things for Saving Private Ryan some gives in the Pixar movies such as Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Incorporated and Finding Nemo. Bud Luckey is story designer and production artist. (LAUGHS) *''(McQueen grunts)'' *''Deep voice: McQueen's blown a tire! He's blown a tire! Go, go, go!'' *''(The King vroom)'' *''(McQueen cracking)'' *''(music playing)'' *LASSETER: I know smart for the Pixar artist of Toy Story production sketch in 10th anniversary on disc 2 plus bonus material, however. Also, the production design and animation for a introduction. *RANFT: McQueen bouncing on the Piston Cup. *LASSETER: Dinoco 400 with the slowly version. *RANFT: John. *LASSETER: Joe? *ANDERSON: Good! *LASSETER: The first things for the claymation of Nick Park, on Chicken Run. *RANFT: Sequence for the short film on Mater and the Ghostlight is home entertainment short. *LASSETER: The ABC sports for team. *RANFT: Great. Uh-oh, slowly version. *LASSETER: Ah, here we goes to the slowly. *RANFT: For the lives a great showing A Night at the Roxbury special. *LASSETER: The shot of news reporter. *RANFT: News reporter for the reporters in The Rugrats Movie. *LASSETER: Scenes for sequel the scene of Chicken Little on DVD. *RANFT: Radiator Springs and Ornament Valley with the reference.